


I Want to Believe (In You)

by turtlesquare



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, The X-Files
Genre: 90s-2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Early Modern Era, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, courf ferre n enj r brothers, x-files au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesquare/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An X-Files AU<br/>___</p><p>Enjolras, a young detective, is sent to debunk "Spooky" Grantaire's findings.  Instead, he gets sucked into the world of the paranormal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Believe (In You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is sent down to work with "Spooky" Grantaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an au no one asked for
> 
> i used a lot of direct quotes in this chapter, but i wont next chapter. weh

It's dark. In the darkness, a girl runs. The forest is not a safe place, and yet there she is. She trips over tree roots, pushes at branches and bushes, until she falls into a small gathering. There's light. A man comes out of the light, and leaves swirl in a vortex around the girl. as the man steps closer, the light grows brighter, until the man himself is engulfed in light. And then, there is nothing.

 

 

"I'd put the time of death between 8 and 12 hours ago.  No sign of physical or sexual assault. However, we do have this," The coroner lifts the girl's dress to reveal two raised, dime sized spots to the left of the girl's spine. 

"Can we turn her over?" The coroner turns the body over. "Karen Swenson."

"Are you sure?"

"She went to school with my son," And with that, he walks away. 

"The class of '89, detective?" The detective ignores him. "Is it happening again?"

 

 

 A young, blond man walks through the headquarters of the FBI.  Unbeknownst to him, he's about to hear something that will change his life forever. He walks up to the receptionist, and tells the woman his name.  She lets him through. He walks through a room, into the hallway, until he reaches the Director's room. He knocks.  He waits. After a few seconds, he opens the door and enters.  A man with a plain face looks up at him.

"Ah, Agent Enjolras, thank you for joining us on such short notice," The plain man says.  Another man, an asian man with graying hair and a beard, is leaning against a cabinet on the side of the room and smoking a cigarette. "I see you've been working with us for two years.  You also have a medical degree, but you chose not to practice. What lead you to join the FBI?"

"I was recruited out of medical school, Sir. My parents saw it as an act of rebellion, but I saw the FBI as a place where I could distinguish myself.

"Are you familiar with an agent named Grantaire?" Another man, that had walked in while they were talking, says. 

"...Yes, I am," Enjolras sighs.

"How so?"

"By reputation. He's an Oxford educated psychologist, who wrote a monograph on serial killers in the occult. It helped to catch Monty Props last year. He's generally thought of as the best analyst in the violent crimes section. He had a nickname at the academy," He pauses, gauging the atmosphere, " _Spooky R_."

The asian man looks between Enjolras and the Director. The director begins to speak. "I'll also tell you that he has developed a fascination with a project outside of the Bureau mainstream. Are you familiar with the so called X Files?"

"I believe they have to do with the paranormal," Enjolras scoffs. 

"More or less. The reason you're here, Agent Enjolras, is because we want you to assist Agent Grantaire on theses "X-Files'.  You will write field reports on your activities along with other observations on how valid the work is."

"You want me to debunk the X-Files Project, Sir?"

"We trust that you will make the proper,  _scientific_ , analysis. You're going to want to contact Agent Grantaire soon. We look forward to your reports.

 

A short while later, the elevator dings to signify that Enjolras has arrived at the ground floor.  He trudges through the dark hallway until he reaches Grantaire's room. He knocks on the door before entering.

"Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted," Comes the immediate reply. Enjolras roll his eyes. Grantaire ignores his entrance and continues sorting through papers, so Enjolras decides to take this chance to look over the workspace.  The room is decked out in paranormal articles and photos, and to top it off, there's a poster of a UFO with the words 'I Want to Believe'. A few moments later, Grantaire turns around.  Enj walks forward and offers his hand. 

"Agent Grantaire, I'm Agent Enjolras. I was sent here to work with you."

"Oh, isn't it nice to finally be so nicely regarded. So who did you piss off to get sent to this hell,  _Enjolras_?" Grantaire whips.  Enjolras takes a deep breath.

"Actually, I'm looking forward to this--working with you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh  _really_? I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me."

"If you're questioning my credentials,-"

"You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy, you wrote 'Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation'. Now  _that's_ a credential, rewriting Einstein. 

"Did you even read it?"

"I diiiid. I liked it," He stands up and sets the papers he had been holding down on a cluttered shelf. "It's just, in my line of work, Physics rarely seems to apply." Enjolras stares at him in disbelief. Grantaire walks over and flips off the lights, and then turns on a projector.

"Maybe I can get your professional opinion on this, though." He flips through a few slides. "Oregon female, age 21.  No cause of death. Autopsy shows nothing.  Zip, Nada. There are these distinguishing marks on her back, though. Dr. Enjolras, can you ID these marks?"

 "Well, they could be needle punctures, an animal bite, or some form of electrocution." 

"How's your chemistry?" Grantaire pulls up a slide of a chemical makeup. "This is the substance found in the surrounding tissue." Enj is stumped for a moment.

"It's..organic." He pauses for a long moment. "I have no idea. Is it a synthetic protein?"

"Beats me! But here it is in South Dakota, and again in Texas."

"Do you have a theory?"

"I have tons of theories.  But maybe you could tell me why the bureau labels this as unexplained phenomenon and chooses to ignore them." Grantaire gets up close and whispers, "Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?" Enj rolls his eyes again and bites back something sarcastic.

"Logically, I'd have to say no."

"Did you know, this Oregon girl is the 4th in her graduating class to die of unexplained circumstances? Now convention and science offers us no answers, so might we not finally turn to the fantastic?"

"The girl obviously died of something. Whether it be natural causes or murder, I find it 'fantastic' that there answers other than science. The answers are there, you just have to look."

"That's why they put the eye in FBI." He begins to walk away. "See you tomorrow morning, Enjolras. Bright and early, we leave for Oregon at 8 a.m."


End file.
